Narina!
by WeddingDress
Summary: Meet Narina, the 6th hokage, Naruto and his wife Hinata's daughter! Narina is a 12 year old everyday girl except for two facts. 1: Her dad is the Hokage. 2: She can't kill.
1. Codename: Narina Uzumaki!

Naruto Uzumaki, the 6th Hokage, was waiting patiently in the waiting room. He was thinking about a lot of things. Like, _WHERE IS HINATA? _He screamed in his thoughts.  
Then Hinata came. The one with long purplish black hair. The one that actually noticed him in their childhood. The one who really loved him. The one who had a baby in her hand.

"Naruto… our baby!"

Then Naruto decided.

" Narina."

**12 years later. **

" MOMMY! I'M GOING TO THE ACADEMY!" Narina screamed at full volume. " Jeez! Where is she?"

" Narina! You don't have to scream! I have ears, you know! Ah well, did you get your lunch?"

" Yup! Um… Well… I took more than what I needed."

Hinata was confused. " Why?"

" Oh.. um… there's this girl at the academy who really doesn't have a lot to eat. And she's reaaallllllllyyyy skinny. "

" Oh? Well then, take as much as you want!"

Narina beamed. " Thanks mom!" Narina started to go but then she turned back. "Mom? Where's dad?"

" Narina. You should know where he is. He's at the Hokage's office like usual. Tell him to make sure he eats his food. And you be careful at the academy! Don't learn dangerous moves! And try not to hurt anyone! I'm so worried!"

"Mom! You know I would NEVER do that!"

"O and one more thing, Narina."

" What?"

" Don't play pranks on your teacher."

Narina didn't have to knock as she stepped into her father's office. She'd been here about a gazillion times. Everything was a mess as usual. No change there. Her father was trying to put some papers in a file but they all fell out and went straight to the untidy floor. Naruto cursed but after he saw Narina, he said, " OH DRAT!"

" Really?" Narina asked with a doubtful look on her face as she picked up the papers from the floor. She handed them back to him and said, " Mom told me to tell you to eat your food."

" Huh? What food?"

" The one mom gave you and that is probably sitting on your bed." Man, her dad must be the most absentminded guy in the village. Narina wondered if he ever forgot to put on his underwear….

" Whoops… Ah well. I'll just have to go to Ichiraku again." Narina noticed a small grin forming on his face. Then Narina got the picture.

" Your purposely forgetting your lunch all so you can go to Ichiraku!"

" My daughter is so smart! I wonder who she got it from?" Naruto started to wonder about it.

" Definitely not you!" Narina replied. Then she started laughing.

Suddenly, her dad appeared right in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulders and whispered, " I'm proud of you Narina and I'm happy that you're my daughter." And he ended their conversation with a kiss on her forehead.

Narina was wordless for a second. Her dad had never done that to her. So why now?

But she pushed the thought away and smiled.

A big, wide smile.


	2. This can't happen!

When Narina arrived at the academy, she found out that she was late and ran to her class. She opened the door and said "Good Morning!" breathlessly.

"Why, Good morning to you to, Narina!" Kakashi said.

The white haired man motioned for her to sit down and meet her after class. Something told her that what she was about to hear wasn't good. Not good at all.

"Here." Narina said as she shoved a large portion of rice balls at the skimpy girl that was sitting next to her. She had long, black hair that reached down to her waist. There was a long streak of white in the middle of all the black hair. Her face looked pretty pale. Her eyes had a faraway look, like she was part of something evil. But how was that possible if she was a really sweet person? The "reallllllllllllly skinny girl" just looked up at her and responded, with a very soft voice,

" Why?" Narina looked surprised. "Why? What do you mean? I thought you wanted the food because you didn't have any That's why I brought more..._ Why is she... _

"Why do you care if I have no food?"

"Because...your my friend."

The skinny girl looked surprised, but then she responded by saying, "Good answer" and ate some rice balls. Seeing everything was okay, Narina asked the girl what her name was.

"Huh? Oh, Right...My name is...is..." She tried to remember what her name was, but it just wasn't coming to her.

"You mean to say you don't know your name?" Narina asked in shock.

"I..." _What did they call me? _The girl started recalling the past, like, the basket, the rain, the old house, the kind woman, the crumpled note... Then, the girl remembered the name that was given to her by her father before he abandoned her.

"Orkabi."

"Kakashi sensei?"

"Ah, Narina. You actually came!"

_What the? Is he using sarcasm on me? It's as if I never come when he asks me to... well, there was that time... _Narina was thinking about the time when she ditched Kakashi sensei when he said that he needed help in doing some file work. Being the person who hates anything to do with paper and organizing she was, she ditched him while he was trying to find a folder that she had hid. Narina hoped Kakashi sensei had forgotten about that.

"Just to let you know, that was a lot of paperwork I had to do...by myself." At the sound of "paperwork" Narina perked up.

"I...uh...well...sensei..." Narina decided to use the one excuse that had got her out of everything. "I am the Hokage's daughter." She said with some pride in her voice. Sensei was sure to back off now.

"And?" Kakashi repeated as if he didn't care if Narina was the Hokage's daughter.

That remark made Narina off guard for a second. "But...but...my dad can finish you off with a movement of his finger!" Maybe bluff will work?

"Kid, I know very much that Naruto could beat me, but he won't do it...I scare him too much...add Yamato in there as well. The point is, what you did was okay, believe me I would do that to, but your dad being the lazy person he is prefers fighting enemies over doing paperwork. And so, he lets me do it, as if it is a privilege doing paperwork. Tff. But that's not why I wanted to talk to you."

Narina was perplexed. What else had she done wrong? She started searching her mind if she had done any other pranks on her teacher, but couldn't seem to find one. "What is it, Kakashi sensei?"

"Narina, there will be a war soon."

War. What a stupid word. People getting killed. Blood. Killing. Bombs. Weapons. Ninjutsu. Crying. Hurt. Violence. Why do they all kill each other? Why not just talk it out? Why why why? Why all the violence involved? Aren't there children waiting for their dad or mom to get back home safely? What if one day, their parents don't come back?

"War?"

"Yes. Soon. Between the Sand village."

"WHAT? But...But...Gaara...he was my dad's best friend...Why would he declare war against us?"

"..."

"KAKASHI SENSEI!"

"Gaara is dead."

Narina was frozen. She couldn't believe her ears. Gaara was...dead? That can't be possible. It wasn't possible. Gaara was probably the strongest person she knew after Dad. How could he get beaten? Gaara was one of her favorite adults too. He was a little quiet, but he always talked when she came over. He had a warm heart and he was so nice. Matsuri was nice to her as well. They had one son, Yasahiro, who was 13 years old, 1 year older than Narina. He was always so peaceful, calm, and so wise, like his namesake. How would Yasahiro feel? At that thought, Narina started getting worried. She couldn't stand to see Yasahiro's face. That beautiful face. He was always so nice to her, but always so shy, like his mother. He never did any harm to her. Though she never saw him cry. Not once in her whole life. She wondered if he would cry if Gaara was dead. She thought about it, then regretted it. She could never let that happen. How could this happen? How could anything happen? Then the world started whirling, as if it were moving in a circle. She started getting dizzy. She felt herself let go of herself. The last thing she saw was Kakashi. The white haired dude who was so mysterious was yelling, "Narina! Narina?" Soon, she closed her eyes. And everything was dark.


	3. Yasahiro

When Narina woke up, she saw a pale faced girl looking at her intently.

_Orkabi…WAIT! ORKABI?_

Narina jumped up from her bed.

"Orkabi? Wha-?"

"Calm down Narina. After you fainted, Kakashi brought you here to be treated. The doctor just left saying that all you needed was some rest…Why did you faint?"

"Oh…well…I was thinking about-" Narina didn't get to finish her sentence because someone was knocking on the door.

"Come in?" Narina said. Who would come to see her at this time…?

In walked Yasahiro.

Narina almost fell from her bed. _WHAT? _

"Hey Narina." Narina tried to act as normal as possible. "HI!WHAT'SUP?ME?OH,I'MFINEALLRIGHT!" There was a long pause and then a moment of silence. Yasahiro looked at Narina with one eyebrow up. Unfortunately, Orkabi TRIED to come to the rescue.

"She's high okay?" Orkabi thought she did pretty good in helping her friend but after seeing Narina's death stare, she thought twice about it.

"Ookay… I always thought you as weird Narina. Anyway, you okay?"

He didn't wait for an answer. Yasahiro went over to where Narina was and felt her forehead.

"….You _seem_ okay…but your head is burning and your face is so red…want me to get you some cold water?" Orkabi could tell that Narina was blushing to the max. Either this guy was dense or he saw her blush and just didn't want to bring it up. Orkabi stayed with the fact that he was dense.

"Uh…no thanks…Yasahiro…I'm fine….really…."

"Okay I'm going to take your word for it. See you later…bye." And with that, Yasahiro left.

"What the heck just happened?" Narina said with confusion written all over her face.

"What you wanted to happen, I'm guessing." Orkabi saw Narina turn another shade of red, which she thought was not possible. Now she looked like a tomato. Literally.

"Orkabi! I'm gonna kill you!" And with that, Narina threw her pillow at her. Completely surprised, the pillow smacked Orkabi right in the face. Feathers were flying everywhere. Especially inside Orkabi's mouth. After Orkabi stopped choking on feathers, she took a pillow from a nearby bed and threw it at Narina, which she easily dodged, Orkabi being the fragile person she is. After they murdered about 54 more pillows, someone unexpected.

"Yo, you do know I _bought_ those comfy pillows you just cruelly destroyed, right?" Kakashi said.


	4. My Last Name?

"Kakashi Sensei!"

"…Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

"Sensei…"

Orkabi, now confused, said the only obvious reply. "What?"

"Call me Sensei! Kakashi sensei! Don't you have respect for elders anymore? Jeez! Kids these days!"

"Whoa, Kakashi Sensei, you got the _elder_ part right…your pretty old. No offense." Kakashi gave her a stare that told her to shut up. And shut up she did.

"But…I've never called anyone…_sensei_…I don't even know what…res…pect means…"

Kakashi and Narina both stared at Orkabi with disbelief.

"Kid…what is your last name?"

Narina saw Orkabi cringe.

"Err…what clan are you from?" Orkabi cringed again and shivered at the thought. Her eyes looked so sad. It looked so…lonely.

"Um…Kakashi Sensei…maybe we shouldn't-"

"I don't have a last name."

Silence.

Orkabi isn't sure if she should go on. Maybe she should run? Or she could tell them and then run?

"All I know is my name. I don't know where I'm from, my clan, where I was born, my birth date, my parents…I don't even remember their faces…maybe I never had parents in the first place…or maybe they just abandoned me…" Knowing that she said too much, Orkabi ran from the room, tears in her eyes. Narina looked through the window as she saw Orkabi running to the forest. Narina started to run after her, but Kakashi kept her back.

"Kakashi Sensei? What the? Let go! I have to bring Orkabi back!"

"No."

"No? What do you mean? She's my friend! You don't know what dangers lurk around the forest she was heading too!"

"I have two reasons for my actions. One: You don't really know her. All you know is her name. She could be an enemy. Or a spy from another village or even a nation. And number two: That forest is dangerous. That's precisely why I'm not letting you go. You are the Hokage's daughter. If anything happens to you…Naruto will…"

"I can defend myself!"

"You know you can't, Narina. You can't even kill a flower. I'm sorry Narina, but because of the fact that you are the Hokage's daughter, I have to take special measures." Kakashi studied Narina. He could see pure anger in those light blue eyes.

"Fine! Maybe I can't kill a flower! Maybe I can't kill _anything_! But I can fight! You don't have to kill to defend yourself! I'll use my skills to help my friend! So what if Orkabi has no parents? Kakashi Sensei, your dad died when you were young! Even my father's parents died when he was young. But your dad and my grandparents were both heroes. They sacrificed their life for their friends and their village. So what if Orkabi's parents died a hero? You can't just look at her and say she's an enemy! You have to look at her heart! You have to give her a chance!'

"I…still won't let you go." Narina started to lose hope, but then she got a bright idea. A very bright idea.

"Oh we'll see about _that_ Kakashi Sensei…"

"Huh?"

"Transportation Technique!"

"…She got away…" Kakashi scratches his head. "When did she learn _that_ jutsu?"

Meanwhile, Narina successfully landed on a tree branch smirking. After seeing her dad transport some ramen from Ichiraku's without paying, she caught on quickly. _Now to find Orkabi!_ While Narina was searching for her, she kept saying in her mind, _I believe Orkabi's parents were good! They were probably hero's!_

But Narina believe wrong.


End file.
